The invention relates to screen printing apparatus comprising a printing stencil and a doctor which are movable relative to each other, and a reciprocating carrier for the object to be printed with images including pairs of support members which support the objects.
There is already known a screen printing apparatus in which the object carrier has only one support for supporting the objects during the printing operation. When several images are to be printed on an object, several mutually independent object carriers are to be provided, the objects being transported between the object carriers by conveyors. This results in a relatively complicated construction of the apparatus and also in a cumbersome path for the objects. Moreover, the known screen printing apparatus can only be used for printing images on cylindrical or flat objects.
However, experience with this type of apparatus has shown that it possesses a very important advantage which is to be seen in the fact that an image of substantial dimensions can be applied to the object, regardless of the extent and speed of displacement of the object carrier. However, this advantage is greatly outweighed by the above-mentioned inconveniences associated with this known apparatus.